vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper (StarCraft)
Summary Reapers are a terran infantry unit in StarCraft II. Equipped with large jetpacks, the Reaper is unique in that it can jump up cliffs and over other obstacles more easily. They specialize in hit-and-run tactics and are recruited into the Reaper Corps based on their unpredictability. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Reaper Origin: StarCraft Gender: Usually Male Age: Varies, but few survive longer than six months of service. Classification: Terran infantry unit, raider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing and Statistics Amplification via Super Stimpacks, Explosion Manipulation via various explosives, Invisibility, Pseudo-Flight via Jump Packs, Regeneration (Low) via Combat Drugs, Enhanced Senses (Terrain mapping, targetting system, heart rate monitor, ammunition counter, various vision modes) with flight goggles, Resistance to Memory Manipulation (The vast majority of older reapers were chosen due to being resistant to neural resocialization, a process where new memories are added and old ones are suppressed) Attack Potency: Building level (Can kill Marines and other units) Speed: Superhuman (Moves far faster than marines and other units, can react to Zerglings in combat), higher with Super Stimpacks, likely Hypersonic attack speed with P-45 Gauss Pistols (Should be comparable to the Marine's Gauss Rifle, which launches projectiles that move at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building level (Can survive attacks from other Reapers and similar units) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with explosives, at least dozens of meters with pistols, higher with U-238 Rounds Standard Equipment: Jump Pack, P-45 Gauss Pistols, D-8 Charges, G-4 Cluster Bombs, KD8 Charges, Hollow Point or U-238 Rounds, Super-Stimpacks, 3 Spider Mines, Cloak Generator Intelligence: Varies, but are recruited based on their unpredictability, and older reapers are also former criminals. Before more humane training was instituted, reapers were brutally trained in close quarters combat and in the use of their jump packs. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump Pack:' The Reaper is equipped with a jet pack that allows it to jump over obstacles and other terrain, alongside with increased mobility compared to other infantry. While it allows Reapers to hover over the ground and jump great distances, it does not provide the reaper the ability fully fly, as older models were both unwieldly and known to explode due to technical issues. *'Combat Drugs:' The reaper's suit injects them with a drug that reportedly increases the human's body's natural regeneration by 800%. Upon taking damage, the Reaper loses the drug's effect for 7 seconds. *'U-238 Rounds:' A type of ammunition created from depleted uranium that is 1.67 times more dense than lead, allowing the Reaper to fire at enemies from farther distances and with greater penetrating power, increasing their damage against lightly armored units such as Zerglings. *'Deuterium-Eight Charges:' More commonly known as D-8 Charges, they are explosives that the reaper primarily uses when destroying enemy structures. *'G-4 Cluster Bombs:' An explosive device that, when thrown on the ground, scatters additional explosives and explodes after a short time, dealing massive damage to even the most durable of targets. *'KD8 Charge:' An explosive that does small damage while knocking enemies a considerable distance away. *'Spider Mines:' An explosive robot originally used by Vulture hoverbikes, spider mines take a second to burrow under the ground and arm itself after landing. When an enemy comes into range, the Spider Mine unburrows and chases its enemy with incredible speed, and are able to kill most units such as Marines instantly. *'Advanced Cloaking Field:' Provides the reaper permanent invisibility to anything that cannot detect cloaked units. *'Super Stimpacks:' A stimulant that allows the Reaper to increase its movement and attack rate by 50 percent for 15 seconds. Unlike normal Stimpacks, which are harmful to the user, the Super Stimpack heals the user. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blizzard Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8